amor inmortal
by Universe15
Summary: El amor es complicado, sufrido y delicado, si a ello se suma un romance heredado y una maldición las cosas podrían salirse de control. Ahora Heath y abbey tendrán que aprender a sobrellevar los problemas que han regresado del pasado y de paso demostrarse que son el uno para el otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor:** esta es mi primera historia de monster high agradesco a aletuki01 por ayudarme y esta es la introduccion

* * *

 **Introducción**

Hace muchos años En la antigua ciudad italiana de Verona, vivían dos familias nobles, entre las que existía una enemistad mortal. Una familia era la de los Montescos y la otra era de los Capuletos. Romeo un joven bravo y apuesto, era el heredero de los Montescos. Romeo estaba enamorado de una dama llamada Julieta, la única hija de Capuleto, sin embargo al joven Romeo el corazón se le llenaba de tristeza al verse enamorado de la hija del hombre que era enemigo mortal de su padre.

Dejando de lado los conflictos familiares, una noche, ambos jóvenes se juraron mutuo amor y proyectaron unirse en matrimonio. Sucediera lo que sucediera.

La consumación de su matrimonio se llevo a cabo en secreto, a partir de ahora ambos linajes tendrían que aprender a convivir pues los amantes ya se habían jurado amor eterno….

Tal muestra de amor resultaba exótica para la bella diosa Afrodita, creadora de tan codiciado sentimiento. Desde que todo comenzó ella se había colocado en primera fila desde el Olimpo con tal de ver a los dos enamorados.

Al ver en la terrible situación que se encontraban a causa de peleas entre familias, decidió intervenir para así poder seguir disfrutando de tan hermoso romance. Siendo ella tan bondadosa les regalo unas reliquias para que pudieran comunicarse y encontrarse sin importar todas las restricciones que les pusieran.

Finalmente la desgracia cayó sobre la pareja, pues solo la muerte los pudo separar, siendo Julieta la primera en morir para luego ser acompañada por Romeo. El noble y fuerte amor que ambos se profesaban se dio por terminado, siendo la luna y las estrellas los únicos testigos de tan profundo cariño que se regalaban

Afligida la diosa, al ver tan terrible desenlace le pidió ayuda a un mago llamado merlin para que hechizara las reliquias. Afrodita sabía muy bien que Romeo y Julieta eran dignos de volver a reencarnar así que el hechizo en los objetos les ayudaría a los jóvenes amantes a volverse a encontrar, uniéndolos nuevamente en matrimonio.

 **fin de la introduccion**

* * *

 **nota de autor:** que les parecio voy a ver cuando publico el proximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**nota de autor:** aqui esta el segundo capitulo y agradesco de nuevo a aletuki01 por ayudarme

* * *

Un hermoso día se presentaba nuevamente, el sol brillaba esplendoroso sobre Monster High una de las más famosas escuelas para monstruos.

Era alrededor de medio día y los pasillos del instituto se encontraban vacios, pues la mayor parte de los alumnos se encontraban tomando clase, afuera de la edificación un misterioso sujeto con gabardina se encontraba merodeando.

-por fin te encontré Julieta-dijo el desconocido, el cual portaba una brillante tiara en su mano derecha

 **Más tarde**

Estaban Frankie, clawdeen, Draculaura, cleo, lagoona, Ghoulia y abbey saliendo de lo que parecía su última clase antes del almuerzo.

-¡Por fin hora del almuerzo!-exclamo Draculaura

-uff un minuto más en clase y hubiera muerto de aburrimiento- comento con fastidio Cleo

-jajaja ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco Cleo?-dijo Frankie con su usual tono alegre

Continuaron con su plática mientras caminaban hasta el comedor de la escuela, en donde degustaron su preciado almuerzo.

Las chicas interrumpieron su charla al percibir la presencia de Espectra quien apareció de repente

-oigan ¿escucharon que habrá un nuevo estudiante?-pregunto la fantasma captando la atención de todas.

-¿Va a ver un nuevo estudiante?- pregunto Frankie, sin duda eso no se lo esperaba.-Vaya que es una buena noticia solo espero que sea una buena persona.

-Pues yo espero que no sea una momia.- comento Cleo.-Solo hay lugar para una persona de la realeza

-ahaah- emitió Ghoulia.

-Es cierto Goulia habrá que realizarle una fiesta de bienvenida-dijo Clawdeen.

-Suena bien, pero ¿No les parece que primero debemos de conocerlo?-opino lagoona.

El timbre se hizo escuchar, anunciando que nuevamente los alumnos tenían que retomar sus clases

-ya es hora de ir a clase-dijo abbey

-debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo- exclamo Frankie a tiempo en que salían del comedor

-es verdad olvide mi libro en el casillero, debo ir por el- dijo con angustia Abbey.- será mejor que se adelanten o llegaran tarde por mi culpa

-de acuerdo pero no demores mucho-le recomendó Clawdeen.

Abbey asintió agradeciendo la preocupación que le profesaban sus amigas, se dirigió con paso rápido hacia su casillero y luego de extraer su libro se marcho con dirección al aula donde tomaría su siguiente clase.

Estaba tan distraída por llegar lo más pronto posible al salón, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona que venía en su dirección. Ambos chocaron inevitablemente, ocasionando que las cosas que cada uno sujetaba se desplegaran por el piso.

-lo siento mucho, estaba distraída -dijo abey, ayudándolo a levantar las cosas que él llevaba

Ya casi había levantado todo, solo le faltaba un objeto el cual se trataba de una tiara. Dicha tiara llamo su atención y sin pensarlo se acerco hacia ella, la tomo entre sus manos y el objeto comenzó a emitir un intenso brillo.

El muchacho con el que Abbey había colisionado miro la reacción que tuvo la tiara al contacto con la chica. Sin perder tiempo y para no arriesgarse, acorto la distancia que lo separaba de ella.- Te agradezco por ayudarme pero ¿me la puedes entregar?-dijo el extraño extendiendo la mano

-Eh….Claro, l-lo lamento-se disculpo mientras le devolvía el objeto.

El chico tomo la tiara y partió a su clase, Abbey se dio cuenta entonces que ya había demorado bastante e imitando la acción del joven se fue de igual modo.

Dentro del aula, la profesora explicaba a sus alumnos los temas que muy seguramente vendrían en el próximo examen, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a Abbey

-Oh pero si es la señorita Bominable- exclamo la profesora- llega tarde- recalco

-lo lamento mucho profesora-dijo avergonzada

-Espero que sea la primera y última vez, tome asiento.- Abbey se sento junto a sus amigas quienes se preguntaban el porqué había tardado tanto, sin dar tiempo a explicaciones la clase transcurrió normal. Unos leves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuevamente la clase.

-¿Quién será esta vez?-la maestra Kindergrübber se dirigió hasta la puerta encontrándose a la directora Buenasangre acompañada de un joven. Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con ella cerró la puerta no sin antes dejar pasar al muchacho.

-bien clase este es un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Abel, es un mago que viene de intercambio de una escuela de magia-lo presento la Sra. Kindergrübber

-hola-dijo tímidamente Abel

-Espero que se lleven bien con el- comento la maestra- toma asiento alado de la señorita Bominable-dijo señalándole un lugar vacio alado de Abbey

A heath por supuesto que no le callo en gracia la idea, había algo que no le agradaba de él, además no toleraría que el "chico nuevo" tratara de robarle la atención de Abbey quien lo miraba de manera extraña pues era el mismo chico con el que minutos antes había chocado.

Después de finalizar la clase, todos los chicos salían del aula Abel aprovecho entonces la oportunidad de hablar con abey.

-Hey…hola soy yo otra vez- dijo de forma un poco más amigable que antes.

-ah hola-dijo Abbey sin mucho ánimo pero sin sonar descortés.-dime ¿Sucede algo?- Abbey sin querer, lo miro a los ojos y el de igual forma la miro poco a poco los ojos de abbey se pusieron de color violeta. Desde lejos, Heath los miraba sintiendo en el acto una punzada de celos al notar como se miraban

-" _¿Pero porque debería importarme si se miran o no?"_ \- dijo para si y luego se marcho dejándolos solos

 **En otro lugar, más tarde**

-hola abbey que hacías con el chico nuevo-dijo Draculaura. Clawdeen, frankie y lagoona las acompañaban

-pues verán….el y yo ya somos novios-dijo abbey sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Pero el acaba de entrar! ¿Cómo pueden ser novios tan rápido?-dijo frankie aun no creyendo lo que oía

-¿Pero acaso no te gustaba Heath?-inquirió Draculaura

-Abbey las miro a cada una.- El solo es un amigo, no veo nada más en el- fue su escueta respuesta

-Pero Abbey….-dijo Clawdeen

-así son las cosas-corto Abbey quien aun tenia ojos violeta. El tono tan particular con el que se expresaba no les daba muy buena espina, sin embargo las chicas no quisieron indagar más y continuaron platicando sobre otra cosa, pensando en que tal vez no era un buen momento para ella.

Unos metros más allá, las chicas eran observadas por Abel quien estaba oculto entre algunos arboles

-así es mi querida Julieta, muy pronto obtendré más poder que nunca y tu morirás-dijo Abel.

-debo irme-dijo Abbey y sin perder tiempo ni dar explicación alguna, se fue.

-¿Creen que se encuentre bien?-expreso en tono preocupado Frankie

-No lo se pero es mejor dejarla a solas un momento, aunque me parece extraña su forma de actuar- agrego Clawdeen

Al poco rato Heath hizo acto de presencia.

-Oigan monstruitas no han notado algo raro en Abbey-dijo heath.

-si, se hiso novia del Abel, y eso es raro ya que Abel acaba de llegar ¿Acaso estas celoso?-pregunto con sorna Clawdden.

-no estoy celoso, ¿pero cómo es eso de que son novios?-dijo heath fingiendo indiferencia. Por supuesto que las demás no se tragarían aquella faceta del chico, por lo que soltaron algunas risas.

-no sabemos, pero en eso Heath tiene razón hay algo extraño en ella -opino frankie de forma seria.

 **Una semana después.**

El hechizo que tenía Abel sobre Abbey se volvía más fuerte, antes su periodo de duración no pasaba de unas cuantas horas, horas que terminaban dejándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza a la joven. Ahora su prolongación era mayor, con duración de días o incluso semanas.

Por otro lado las chicas a pesar de haberse mantenido al margen de la situación, no podían evitar sentir desconfianza por Abel, el joven se estaba volviendo sumamente posesivo con Abbey. El primero en notar los cambios fue Heath quien al principio era acusado de celoso, sin embargo la cosa fue cambiando cuando Abel impedía que Abbey se acercara demasiado a sus amigas.

Así había pasado el primer mes desde que Abel había ingresado al colegio, el último día del mes de otoño Abel pasó a la siguiente faceta de su plan.

Ambos se encontraban en las jardineras laterales de la institución, pues al ser estas muy solitarias nadie presenciaría lo que estaba a punto de cometer-Muy bien Abbey ponte esto-ordeno, dándole la tiara con la que había llegado a la escuela el primer día. Por supuesto que bajo el control de Abel, Abbey no opuso resistencia y obedeció sin chistar.

Al ver el brillante objeto sobre la cabeza de la joven, Abel comenzó a recitar un hechizo, el cual empezó a absorber la energía vital de Abbey. La peli plata perdía fuerzas minuto a minuto, a tal punto en el que le fue imposible permanecer de pie.

-Por fin, pronto morirás y nadie podrá detener tu inminente final.- Abel sonreirá maliciosamente, acortando la distancia que lo separaba de la inconsciente Abbey.-Es una verdadera lástima que una de las más bellas monstruos de Monster High tenga que pasar por esto.-comento de manera burlesca.

Heath merodeaba por los jardines laterales, últimamente había preferido pasar sus ratos libres en ese lugar para así poder aclarar su mente, sin duda lo de Abbey había ocupado gran parte de sus pensamientos.

Al dar la vuelta a una esquina, Heath vio a una desmayada Abbey y a su nuevo enemigo mortal, Abel quien reía de manera desquiciada

-¡Hey tú, que diablos le has hecho a Abbey!-gritaba mientas corría hasta ellos.

Se arrodillo para revisar a la chica, ignorando por completo al otro.-Abbey despierta.-trato de reanimarla zarandeándola. -Abbey por favor no te rindas.

Al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles, la volvió a depositar suavemente en el piso y sin contener su creciente furia se abalanzo contra Abel, quien desapareció antes de que lo tocara.

El joven cayó al suelo, al ver que el muy cobarde había huido volvió a centrase en la chica, y repitiendo lo anterior intento que despertara. Al ver que Abbey no respondía se le ocurrió tomarle el pulso, como hace algunos meses el maestro de gimnasia les había enseñado.

Al no sentir las pulsaciones de la chica Heath dejo todo intento por reanimarla, se mantuvo inmóvil y su mirada se ensombreció. Abbey había muerto, fue la única idea que surcaba su mente, en vano intentaba contener las lágrimas de furia y culpa que se arremolinaban en sus orbes.

Culpa por no haber impedido que Abbey se relacionara con aquel sujeto con tal de no parecer un celoso ante sus amigos, y furia por el maldito que la había orillado a ello.

Un resplandor se hizo presente frente al chico, este muy a su pesar miro hacia enfrente dándose cuenta de la presencia de otro ser.

-diablos creo que he llegado muy tarde.- menciono en extraño con frustración, al ver la escena que tenía enfrente.

-¿Quién se supone que eres? -dijo heath con rabia contenida

-Hola mi nombre es Dimitry -dijo el desconocido-vengo buscando a Abel

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **nota de autor:** que les parecio


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autor:** aquí esta el tercer capitulo haber que les parece

* * *

-Acaso eres amigo de el-expreso Heath lleno de furia y poniéndose de pie.

-No en cambio lo buscaba para detenerlo, aunque llegue demasiado tarde-contesto Dimitry algo triste.

-¿Que sabes de Abel y porque mato a Abbey?-pregunto Heath aun enojado.

-Abel es el descendiente de morgana y lo que Abel quería era la fuerza vital de Abbey junto con el poder que tenia la tiara que Abbey tiene puesta-expreso serio Dimitry acercándose al cuerpo inerte de Abbey y le quito la tiara.

-¿Pero porque y que hace exactamente esa tiara?-pregunto Heath confundido aunque aun enojado.

-Al absorber el poder de la tiara y la fuerza vital de la portadora para obtener un poder muy grande no se para que lo necesita aunque de seguro no es nada bueno-explico serio Dimitry.

-Aun no me explicas que es exactamente la tiara-dijo Heath un poco más calmado.

-La tiara era una reliquia perteneciente a la diosa Afrodita, dime alguna vez has escuchado sobre Romeo y Julieta del mundo de los humanos-pronuncio Dimitry.

-¿Sí ahora bien que tiene que ver?-hablo Heath confundido.

-Resulta que Romeo y Julieta eran personas reales que se amaban, tal amor que se profesaban le pareció único a la diosa Afrodita, tanto que al ver la terrible situación por la que pasaban decidió ayudarles. Les regalo unas reliquias las cuales eran una tiara y un collar, estas les permitieron comunicarse y encontrarse sin importar que restricciones les pusieran, aunque cuando ocurrió la muerte de ellos, la diosa Afrodita se puso triste y le pidió ayuda a mi padre para que hechizara las reliquias pues ella sabía que Romeo y Julieta eran dignos de reencarnar. Fue entonces que mi padre hechizo las reliquias para que pudieran volverse a encontrar -conto Dimitry.

Heath no podía creer lo que oía aunque después de todo podría ser verdad sin embargo ya no se podía hacer nada porque Abbey había muerto, pero entonces las demás chicas llegaron porque se fueron a esa parte para hablar de lo que le pasaba a Abbey y vieron a Abbey muerta y corrieron hacia allí y Heath les explico lo que paso.

-Eso no es posible ¿cómo puede estar Abbey muerta?-expreso Draculaura acercándose al cuerpo inerte de Abbey así como Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona y Ghoulia también se acercaron y todas se pusieron tristes y a la vez enojadas por no haber impedido que Abel se acercara a Abbey, por no hacer nada cuando Abel le impidió a Abbey verlas, luego Dimitry les dio la explicación que le dio a Heath.

-Y entonces lamentablemente llegue tarde-termino de explicar Dimitry.

-¿Cómo pudo ese sujeto?-exclamo Clawdeen enojada.

-Lamentablemente no se puede cambiar el pasado, así que no queda más remedio que evitar que el haga posible sus planes cualquiera que sean sus planes-dijo Dimitry con calma.

-Hahhaa-dijo Ghoulia.

-Es cierto Ghoulia, si hay una manera de salvar a Abbey-dijo con esperanza Frankie.

-¿Cual es?-dijeron todos menos Frankie y Ghoulia al mismo tiempo.

-La máquina del tiempo con la que viajamos al pasado-recordó Frankie.

-¿Tienen una máquina del tiempo?-dijeron sorprendidos Heath y Dimitry al mismo tiempo.

-Sí aunque fue un accidente cuando lo usamos por primera vez, aunque Ghoulia ya lo arreglo-aclaro Lagoona.

 **En otro lugar más tarde**

Todos se fueron a al laboratorio del padre de robecca que ahora le pertenecía a Ghoulia, Heath llevaba el cuerpo inerte de Abbey y ahí vieron otra vez la máquina del tiempo y Heath y Dimitry la vieron sorprendidos y Heath dejo lentamente a Abbey sobre una mesa que había ahí.

-Entonces esta es la máquina del tiempo de la que hablaban-dijo Dimitry impresionado de la maquina.

-Sí aunque no me gusto mucho el viaje-dijo Cleo recordando el incidente de esa vez.

-Bien es hora de que vallamos al pasado para salvar a Abbey-expreso Heath serio volteando a ver el cuerpo de Abbey.

-No es bueno hacer eso, aun no-opino Dimitry.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Frankie confundida.

-Verán yo ya sabía lo de los viajes en el tiempo, y existen dos tipos el común que haría que hubiera dos de ustedes los del pasado y los del futuro, y el viaje en el tiempo mental que solamente la mente viaja en el tiempo es como si todo hubiera sido un sueño o una visión del futuro sin embargo no es un sueño, si quieren yo puedo modificar la máquina para el viaje en el tiempo mental-explico Dimitry.

-Está bien, ¿aunque cuanto tardaras?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-Tres días-dijo Dimitry.

-Haahha-dijo Ghoulia.

-Bien si puedes ayudarme después de todo tu reparaste la máquina así que podría tomar menos tiempo-dijo Dimitry.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-Probablemente dos días les avisaremos cuando esta lista-contesto Dimitry. Entonces todos se fueron a sus casas ya que era fin de semana así que solo les quedaba esperar.

 **Dos días después en el laboratorio de Ghoulia.**

La maquina ya estaba lista y todas estaban reunidas ahí junto con Heath.

-Bien la maquina ya esta lista-comunico alegre Dimitry.

-Que bien entonces ya podemos salvar a Abbey-hablo Heath emocionado y feliz.

-Ahhaah-dijo Ghoulia.

-¿Cómo que hay un problema?-pregunto confundida Clawdeen.

-Debido a que el viaje en el tiempo mental es diferente al viaje en el tiempo que ya hicieron solo una pequeña cantidad de personas podrán viajar-comunico Dimitry.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de tecnología?-pregunto con curiosidad Draculaura.

-En realidad también soy un mago, sin embargo también se de ciencia y tecnología-respondió Dimitry.

-¿Bien ahora bien quien ira ya que no podemos ir todos?-pregunto Lagoona

-Yo-hablo Heath.

-Yo-contesto también Draculaura.

-Yo-dijo también Frankie.

-Yo-dijo también Clawdeen.

-Y yo por supuesto para ayudarlos-dijo también Dimitry.

-¿Dónde estabas antes de que Abel llegara?-pregunto Cleo.

-Lo buscaba, tarde mucho en encontrarlo porque no sabía dónde estaba, en cambio ahora que se donde estaba podre llegar aquí, porque uno de los hechizos que se es el de teletransportacion-explico Dimitry.

-Hay algo que aun no queda claro algo si se supone que Abbey es la reencarnación de Julieta sabes ¿quién es la reencarnación de Romeo?-pregunto curiosa Frankie.

-No lo sé, verán las reliquias que mencione brillan al encontrar al portador sin embargo no sé quién es la reencarnación de Romeo, aunque tengo el collar-explico Dimitry sacando el collar para mostrárselos y luego lo guardo.

-Bueno creo que es momento de viajar en el tiempo, ¿cuánto tiempo viajaremos?-pregunto Draculaura.

-Viajaremos un día antes de que Abel llegue a la escuela-hablo Dimitry.

-Bien-dijo Frankie.

Entonces Ghoulia activo la maquina y Dimitry, Clawdeen, Heath, Draculaura, Frankie caminaron hacia el portal. Antes de entrar al portal Heath y las demás dieron un último vistazo al cuerpo de Abbey sobre la mesa y luego al portal.

-Que tengan suerte-expreso Cleo apoyándolas.

-Salven a Abbey-grito Lagoona apoyándolas también.

-Ahhaah-dijo Ghoulia.

Entonces los 5 cruzaron el portal que les ayudaría a salvar a Abbey.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **nota de autor:** que les parecio


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autor:** lamento la tardanza pero aqui el capitulo esta y agradesco a aletuki01 por ayudarme

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana obligándolo a despertar, lentamente Heath abrió los ojos encontrándose en su habitación

-¿Que paso acaso todo fue un sueño?-dijo mientras quitaba la pereza de su ser. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que tenía que prepararse para ir a Monster High, no podía llegar tarde. Fue entonces que se levanto y se visto, miro el calendario que tenia colgado a la mitad de su recamara, al ver la fecha se dio cuenta de que ya había vivido aquel día

-Entonces no fue un simple sueño, Draculaura, Frankie y Clawdeen también deberían saber lo que va a pasar -murmuro para sí- Debo darme prisa

 **En otro lugar en el mismo momento**

Draculaura iba a la escuela a encontrarse con sus amigas para hablar lo que iba a pasar con Abbey, luego de haberse despertado esa mañana con el mismo presentimiento de que lo vivido anteriormente se trataba de un sueño, un fugaz recuerdo invadió su mente recordando así la misión que tenían. Fue por ello que se preparo rápidamente para asistir al colegio y reunirse así con las demás

 **En otro lugar**

Frankie caminaba rumbo a la escuela para encontrarse con sus amigas para discutir sobre lo que iba a pasarle a Abbey y qué hacer para poder salvarla y detener a Abel

Al llegar a las instalaciones del lugar noto que Clawdeen ya había llegado seguramente con la intención de discutir sobre lo que harían al encontrase con Abbey. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Cleo, Draculaura, Lagoona y Ghoulia hicieron acto de presencia y un poco más tarde Heath

-hola a todas-exclamo el chico

-Hola Heath-pronunciaron todas a la vez.

-Oigan tenemos que hablar sobre lo que le va a pasar a Abbey-dijo Heath

-De que hablas Heath, Abbey no está aquí y ¿qué le va a pasar?-pregunto Lagoona.

Heath, Frankie, Clawdeen y Draculaura se miraron, habían olvidado que ellas no recordarían los sucesos anteriores, un destello llamo la atención de todos y entonces apareció Dimitry.

-Hola, es bueno saber que están todos aquí -pronuncio Dimitry.

-Ni tanto-menciono Clawdeen-ellas no recuerdan nada y aun no hemos visto a Abbey

-Esperen ¿De qué están hablando, quien es él y porque tanto misterio?-Lagoona, Cleo y Ghoulia no entendían absolutamente nada. Fue entonces que Heath, Dimitry, Clawdeen, Draculaura y Frankie les explicaron a las demás lo que ocurrió.

-¡Están diciendo que vienen del futuro, y ese tal Abel va a matar a Abbey!-exclamo Cleo un poco sorprendida ya que ella al igual que las demás ya habían viajado en el tiempo y no se les hacia raro todo ello.

-¿Para qué Abel quiere a Abbey?-pregunto también Lagoona, la ira creciente de saber que una de sus amigas había sido dañada la invadía al igual que a las demás.

-Como ya mencione, Abel quiere la energía vital de Abbey junto con la magia de la tiara para obtener un poder inimaginable, lamentablemente no se para que lo quiere-pronuncio Dimitry algo triste.

-Bien ahora que ya lo saben tenemos que pensar en una manera de evitar que Abbey muera, también tenemos que investigar cual es la razón por la que Abel necesita esa energía y detenerlo-hablo Frankie.

-Si, ya que retrocedimos en el tiempo un día antes de que Abel llegara tenemos un día para hacer un plan-explico Draculaura.

-ahaahha-dijo Ghoulia.

-bueno si hubo algo raro en Abbey cuando Abel llego, se hicieron novios en el primer día de Abel en la escuela y eso nos hizo sospechar-hablo Clawdeen recordando.

-Oigan me acabo de acordar que después de clases Abbey y Abel se encontraron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, si Abel sabe magia de seguro cuando la miro a los ojos le lanzo un hechizo para controlar su mente-explico Heath.

-Claro eso lo explicaría, ¿saben algo más?-pregunto Frankie

-Bueno si, según parece antes de que Abel entrara al salón él y Abbey se habían encontrado-exclamo Heath.

-¿Como lo Sabes?-pregunto Draculaura.

-Es que no recuerdan que Abbey llego tarde y cuando Abel entro ella lo miro sorprendida-conto Heath.

-Bueno, ahora que sabemos eso, tenemos que estar atentos a la llegada de Abel, y evitar que se encuentren-hablo Dimitry.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el-exclamo Lagoona.

-ahhaahah-exclamo Ghoulia.

-¿Como que no podemos impedir que se encuentren?-pregunto Frankie.

-Saben con eso que dijo Ghoulia me doy cuenta el porqué, hay cosas que podemos evitar y otras que no, y las que podemos evitar son que Abel hipnoticé a Abbey y que la mate-explico Dimitry

-¿Y porque no mejor encontramos a la reencarnación de Romeo?-pregunto Cleo.

-Oye esa es buena idea Cleo-comento Clawdeen.

-Si es buena esa idea-dijo Dimitry.

-Oigan nos estamos olvidando de algo, ¿le vamos a decir a Abbey lo que le va a pasar?-pregunto Heath.

-Ahahahha-dijo Ghoulia.

-Ella tiene razón debemos decirle después de ver cuando llegue Abel-dijo Lagoona

-Bien y quien creen que sea la reencarnación de Romeo-exclamo con entusiasmo Clawdeen al ver que aun había una esperanza de arreglar todo.

-No se me ocurre nadie, pero además aparte de impedir que Abel mate a Abbey también hay que quitarle la tiara-señaló Heath que obviamente sentía celos.

-Heath tiene razón también hay que quitarle la tiara-expresó Dimitry.

-Bien entonces hay que esperar hasta que llegue, luego evitamos que Abel hable con Abbey en el momento en el que se supone que la hipnotizo y luego le decimos a Abbey lo que le va a pasar-explico Frankie.

-¡Muy bien hagámoslo!-exclamo Heath

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Abbey estuvo ausente ese día por un asunto familiar que no sabían, todo estaba pasando tal cual, ahora que se habían adelantado podrían encarar al día siguiente a Abel

 **Al día siguiente después de que Abel se presentara a la clase**

Después de que Abel llegara al salón y la maestra lo presentara, la clase transcurrió con normalidad, ya al finalizar fue cuando Abbey se toparía con Abel quien haciendo lo propio se acercaba a ella. Sin embargo antes de que Abel llegara, Frankie le hablo a Abbey.

-Hola de nuevo Abbey, por favor podrías venir conmigo y con las demás, es que tenemos algo que decirte-dijo Frankie amablemente.

-Está bien-respondió Abbey.

Abel que vio todo se enojo había perdido la oportunidad pero eso no lo hizo renunciar ya esperaría otra oportunidad para hipnotizar a Abbey.

 **En otro lugar más tarde**

Dimitry ya estaba ahí junto con Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Heath, Cleo, entonces llego Abbey.

-Abbey hay algo que debemos decirte algo muy importante-hablo primero Heath.

A pesar de que todo fue tan rápido le contaron a Abbey lo sucedido, la chica apenas podía asimilar las cosas y debido a todo lo que había vivido antes, les creyó.

-¿Entonces Abel me va a matar porque soy la reencarnación de Julieta?-exclamo Abbey.

-si-respondió Frankie con seriedad.

-Pero lo importante es que estas viva y que por nada del mundo debes acercarte a él-hablo Heath.

-Si, no me acercare a él-aseguro Abbey.

-Bien ahora tenemos que averiguar quién es la reencarnación de Romeo, y quitarle a Abel la tiara-hablo Dimitry.

-A detener sus planes-hablo en alto Abbey.

-Si-todos exclamaron.

Pero unos metros más allá, las chicas eran observadas por Abel quien estaba oculto entre algunos arboles

-Así que ellos ya saben a que vengo, pues no podrán detener mis planes, ¡Jamás! -hablo Abel.

 **CONTINUARA….**

* * *

 **nota de autor:** que les parecio el capitulo, esperen el capitulo siguiente


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de autor:** agradezco a aletuki01 por ayudarme y lamento mucho la tardanza.

* * *

Habían pasado 5 días desde que habían salvado a Abbey y durante ese tiempo Abel no daba señales de planear algo. Por su parte las chicas, con excepción de Ghoulia, habían estado buscando a la reencarnación de Romeo, cada una hacía qué los chicos tocaran el collar pará ver si el brillo de este les daba alguna señal, sin embargo ninguno parecía ser el indicado, cosa que desesperaba a Franky y su grupo

Después de haber descubierto parte del plan de Abel, Ghoulia, Heath y Dimitry se dieron a la tarea de buscar en la biblioteca algo que les sirviera para saber el deseo de Abel por obtener la energía de las reliquias

Era alrededor de las 3:00 PM y las chicas habían tomado un descanso, después de todo buscar al verdadero Romeo resultaba una tarea bastante tediosa cuando nadie daba señales de serlo, fue así que decidieron ayudar a los demás en la biblioteca.

-¿Han podido encontrar algo?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-No parece haber nada sobré las reliquias-hablo Heath.

-aaaahhaa-dijo Ghoulia mostrando un libro qué acababa de encontrar, el cual tenía por título "artefactos mitológicos dé los dioses".

-Bueno Ghoulia y yo en encontramos esté libró-dijo Dimitry.

Leyeron lo qué decía el libro y encontraron la misma información qué Dimitry les había dicho, pero además de ello también encontraron algo de suma importancia pues al parecer las reliquias también tenían la capacidad de hacer que los portadores pudieran comunicarse con el otro por medió de telepatía, e incluso teletransportarse a donde estuviera la otra persona. Sin duda aquel libro tenía información de muchísima ayuda.

Unas páginas más adelante encontraron lo que tanto habían estado buscando, sin pensarlo, Franky se adueño del libro y con voz clara y fuerte leyó a los presentes

\- "Cualquiera que tenga un perfecto dominio de la magia o en su defecto posea vastos conocimientos en ciencia, puede ser capaz de arrebatarle parte de la fuerza vital a cualquiera de los portadores, sin importar a quien. Es así como podrá adquirir el poder capaz de controlar la menté de todos ser vivo".- leyó franky

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos, ninguno podia imaginarse la cantidad de poder que Abel tendría si se hacía de las reliquias y su poder

-Entonces pará eso quiere Abel la energía, para controlar el mundo-exclamo Cleo aun sorprendida- por Ra

Ademas de ello el libro tocaba el tema del manejo del poder que irradiaban las reliquias, decía qué pará poder usar el poder de controlar la menté, aparte de la energía, se necesitaba otra cosa.

Unos párrafos más adelante se narraba algo acerca del compromiso de los portadores, pero antes de que pudieran continuar con esa parte un ruido llamo la atención de todos, cosa que hizo que el libro resbalara de las manos de Franky

-¿Que habrá sido eso?- pregunto Clawden mirando en todas direcciones sin poder encontrar el origen del estruendo

-¡Aaahha!-exclamo Ghoulia, de inmediato todos voltearon a ver a la zombi que señalaba el piso

-Dónde está el libro, estaba aquí hacé un segundo-exclamo sorprendida Lagoona.

\- ¡No puede ser el libro a desaparecido!- grito Dimitry

\- Debemos encontrarlo, lo necesitamos-dijo Frankie., pero en ese momento sonó el timbre qué anunciaba la hora de entrar a clases-será mejor ir a clases, después de todo si fue Abel el responsable, lo mas seguro es que se encuentre intentando acercarse a Abbey

Al terminar las clases, las chicas se adelantaron para averiguar el paradero del libro, no sin antes informar a Abbey de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca. Como medida de seguridad Abbey debía utilizar lentes de sol, los cuales la protegerían del control mental de Abel, fue por ello que se dirigió a su casillero en cuanto salió del salón de clases.

-Creen qué Abbey esté bien-dijo preocupada Draculaura.

-Sí mientras ella se mantenga alejada dé Abel y tenga puestos los lentes no podrá hipnotizarla, aunque si el se vuelve a acercar a ella ahora si lo lastimare no cómo cuando escapó-pronuncio Heath.

-No creó qué eso sea bueno Heath, seguro hay autoridades qué sé encargarán de él, ¿verdad Dimitry?-pregunto sería Frankie.

-Sí, si alguien comete algún delito la asociación de magos se encargará dé ellos-respondió Dimitry.

-Dimitry dime algo ¿sabes acerca del matrimonio qué decía el libro qué desapareció?-Pregunto Clawdeen.

-Bueno eso es una de las cosas que se, cómo Romeo y Julieta no pudieron estar juntos en su vida pasada las reencarnaciones dé ellos estarán destinadas a casarse-dijo Dimitry

-aahhaaaahha-dijo Ghoulia.

-Ghoulia tiene razón ahora más que nunca debemos encontrar a la reencarnación dé Romeo-hablo sería Lagoona.

Heath guardo silencio cuando escucho la parte del matrimonio, estaba frustrado y algo dentro de él se había roto, por alguna razón dolía saber aquello. A pesar de todo decidió continuar con todo pues quería a Abbey y si esa era la única solución no pondría objeción alguna

 **De vuelta con Abbey**

Abbey se dirigía con las demás pero antes de salir de los pasillos sintió que alguien la seguía, al voltear vió que se trataba era Abel.

-Hola de nuevo Abbey han pasado días desde qué hablamos-dijo serio Abel.

-Alejate de mi, ya sé a lo qué vienes-hablo enojada Abbey.

-Ellas y ellos te dijeron mentirás, yo no vine a matarte-dijo Abel sujetándola fuertemente de ambos brazos.

-¡Sueltame!- con esfuerzo finalmente Abbey sé quito el agarré y congeló los pies del mago impidiendo qué sé acercara de nuevo. Pero el usando magia derritió el hielo.

-Ellas y ellos son mis amigos no me mentirían-hablo seriamente Abbey.

-Pero, ¿qué me dices dé Dimitry?, el también es un mago y no lo conoces, no piensas qué el pudo usar su magia pará engañarlos y hacerles creer qué vengo a matarte-expreso Abel, quién solo sabía qué sé enteraron a qué venía él, pero no lo del viaje en el tiempo de las demás.

-Mis amigos confían en él y no creo que él allá usado magia pará engañarlos-Dijo Abbey alejándose de él

Pero Abel no se rendiría tan fácil así qué la sujetó de nuevo del brazo, ella intento congelarlo de nuevo, pero el contrarresto su ataque y uso magia pará inmovilizarla Aprovechándose dé eso le quitó los lentes. Abbey cerró los ojos pero Abel la forzó a abrirlos debido a qué su magia impedía que se moviera, finalmente Abel logró qué viera sus ojos.

-Mírame Abbey yo no té mentiría, yo no voy a hacerte daño, la verdad es qué yo soy la reencarnación dé Romeo

-¿Tú eres la reencarnación dé Romeo?-pregunto Abbey hipnotizada y Abel

Asintió pará luego sonreír maléficamente.

 **Con las demás**

Estaban buscando a Abbey que ya se había tardado, por la mente de todos paso la idea de que Abel fuera el responsable de su demora.

-propongo que vallamos a los jardines laterales, despues de todo si Abel esta con ella puede que la llevara hasta ahí- dijo Heath

-buena idea Heath- le felicito Franky- Vayamos cuanto antes

 **En los jardineras laterales**

Abel y Abbey estaban cerca de los jardines. Ahora que sabía que las demás junto con Dimitry habían viajado en el tiempo para detenerlo, debía planear algo. Cuando llego a esa época supuso que las cosas serian fáciles pues tenía pensado dejar pasar tiempo pará ganarse la confianza de los demás y también buscar mas información sobre como usar la energía de las reliquias, sin embargo las cosas no estaban marchando tal cual habia planeado.

Aun tenía tiempo y solo era cuestión de adelantar sus planes, despues de todo ya había robado el libro y si algo bueno podia decirse de todo esto era el hecho de que las demás le habían ahorrado el tener que buscar el libro. Ahora solo tenía qué hipnotizar a Abbey para que ya no tuviera que esperar tanto tiempo.

-muy bien Abbey ponte la tiara-hablo Abel. Abbey se la puso sin oponer resistencia y una vez qué vió la tiara sobré su cabeza empezó a recitar el hechizo. Poco a poco Abbey sintio qué perdía su fuerza y calló al piso.

-por fin obtendré mas poder qué nunca y tu morirás-dijo repitiendo lo qué había dicho antes, sin embargo y como tiempo atrás, no contaba con qué las demás llegarían a interrumpir él ritual.

-tú me las vas a pagar por dañar a Abbey-dijo Heath enojado lanzándole una bola de fuego, la cual desapareció antes de impactar a su enemigo

-El muy cobarde huyo y lo peor es qué no pudimos salvar a Abbey-expreso triste Frankie.

Cleo, Lagoona, Frankie, Heath, Clawdeen, Ghoulia y Dimitry sintieron un gran enojo, habían intentado evitar qué Abbey muriera pero nuevamente no lo habían logrado

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Porqué tubo qué morir otra vez?!-hablo Heath

Dimitry se acerco hasta el cuerpo de la chica y a pesar de saber que sería inútil, decidió checar el pulso de Abbey, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba viva aun-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Aun está viva!.

-¿Enserió? Eso significa qué no logró robarle toda la energía -expreso más que feliz Heath

-Exacto, además aun hay una forma de salvarla- comento Dimitry

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos qué encontrar a la reencarnación dé Romeo, sólo con el podemos salvarla-respondió Dimitry.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** qué les pareció dejen comentarios porfavor


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de autor:** agradezco a aletuki01 por ayudarme y lamento mucho la tardanza.

* * *

Heath, Draculaura, Dimitry, Clawdeen, Frankie, Cleo, Lagoona y Ghoulia estaban en el laboratorio de Ghoulia. Habían dejado el cuerpo de Abbey en la mesa al no tener algo mejor, por su parte Dimitry había puesto un hechizo especial ya que no contaban con el equipo médico necesario para atender a Abbey.

-Bien ya está, por ahora se encuentra a salvo. Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a la reencarnación de Romeo si queremos que Abbey regrese-dijo Dimitry luego de revisar por última vez el pulso de la paciente

\- Tenemos que seguir buscándolo, no podemos dejar esto así- hablo Lagoona

-Pero no hay nadie en la escuela a estas horas, sería inútil seguir buscando. Además ya hemos probado con más de la mitad de la escuela y ninguno parece ser el indicado-señalo Cleo.

-Cleo tiene razón, es inútil continuar ahorita, será mejor que mañana continuemos con la búsqueda de la reencarnación de Romeo. Mientras tanto alguno tendrá que quedarse aquí- sugirió Frankie.

-Yo seré quien se quede, ustedes tienen que irse a casa. Les llamare a mis padres y les diré que me quedare en casa de un amigo haciendo un trabajo-dijo Heath tomando su teléfono.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Clawdeen.

Heath asintió y sin perder más tiempo, tomo su celular y llamo a su casa. Una vez que Heath finalizo la llamada cada uno se fue despidiendo del él, no sin ates desearle suerte.

-Descuida, encontraremos a Romeo y Abbey se pondrá bien- le prometió la siempre positiva Frankie

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias Frankie, nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches- se despidió él con una sonrisa que a la hija de frankenstein se le antojo falsa. Deseándole lo mismo, la peli plata abandono el lugar

 **A la mañana siguiente en la escuela  
**

Todas estaban buscando a la reencarnación de Romeo, por su parte Ghoulia y Dimitry buscaban en la biblioteca de la escuela por si había una copia del libro que Abel robo.

Luego de muchos intentos fallidos, el grupo de monstruos regreso al laboratorio de Ghoulia con la intención de tomarse un descanso y replantear su estrategia, pues al parecer ningún chico en Monster Higth resultaba ser la reencarnación de Romeo.

El tiempo paso y las clases retomaron su curso, todos excepto Heath habían entrado al salón.

-parece ser que Heath no piensa entrar de nuevo- dijo Clawdeen con tristeza

-Es comprensible, después de todo está muy preocupado por Abbey- la voz de Frankie denotaba tristeza- lo menos que podemos hacer es cubrir su falta

-Ahhaahhh-comento Ghoulia.

-¡Excelente idea Ghoulia! Les diremos a los profesores que enfermo y que tardara tiempo en recuperarse

-¿Y qué se supone que le diremos a los profesores?- cuestiono la hija del hombre lobo

-Señorita Clawdeen, Señorita Frankie ¿Pueden compartir a la clase lo que tanto está llamando su atención por favor?- la voz del profesor en turno sorprendió a ambas chicas quienes sudaron frio al ser descubiertas

-Solo hablábamos de lo frio que se encuentra este salón ¿no le parece?-dijo de repente Clawdeen abrazándose a si misma

-Si… tal vez, supongo que podría pedir que prendan la calefacción, hace falta algo de calor- comento el profesor – ablando de calor ¿Dónde esta Heath?

-E-el enfermo y no podrá venir en un buen tiempo- era turno de la hija de frankestein para intervenir

-¿Y se puede saber de que está enfermo?-cuestiono el maestro

\- Mmmm… pues vera el tiene…-Frankie miro pensativa hacia todos lados buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla. Miro una de las escamas de Lagoona, luego su libro y finalmente el gis del profesor- Tiene Escamalibrofaringitis- dijo finalmente, rogando que su maestro le creyera

-Ya veo, una enfermedad muy común en monstruos con genética de reptiles. Aunque nunca creí que su compañero fuera de descendencia reptiliana.- comento el profesor

Frankie suspiro internamente- Si, de hecho su tatara, tatara, tatara abuela era una dragona- relato aun nerviosa

-Está bien ya puede sentarse, veré que puedo hacer con la calefacción

-Muchas gracias profesor

Las tres chicas suspiraron aliviadas luego de que el maestro abandonara el aula con la intención de mejorar el clima dentro de la misma

Una vez en el descanso siguieron buscando al posible candidato a Romeo, pero obtuvieron el mismo fatídico resultado, logrando que al final de clases terminaran realmente cansados.

Llegaron con esfuerzo al laboratorio donde encontraron a Dimitry y vieron a un Heath que se había quedado dormido al lado de Abbey.

-Pobre Heath le duele tanto o más que a nosotras que Abbey este así-comentó Lagoona.

\- Si, vamos a despertarlo-expreso triste Clawdeen despertando lentamente a Heath.

-¿Que paso, ya encontraron a la reencarnación de Romeo?-pregunto serio Heath.

-Lamentablemente no, ninguno ha dado señales de serlo lo cual nos ha llegado a preocupar-respondió Frankie.

-Y tampoco parece haber copias del libro en la biblioteca, sin embargo y por suerte pude sacarle fotos a algunas páginas del libro-comunico Dimitry dejando el collar en una mesa.

-No puede ser todo el trabajo que hemos hecho y no aparece la reencarnación de Romeo-grito enojado Heath.

-Lo se Heath pero esa es la única solución para ayudar a Abbey-hablo Frankie.

-No, esa no puede ser la única manera. Debe haber otra solución-pronuncio Heath con desesperación. Durante esos días Heath habia experimentado tantas cosas como enojo, miedo e incluso ira, sin embargo la tristeza era lo que mas predominaba últimamente en él, por lo que ya no se les hacia extraño verlo cambiar tan drásticamente de actitud

El estaba muy desesperado porque no aparecía la reencarnación de Romeo, ya que esa sería su esperanza para salvar a Abbey-Lamentablemente ya hemos buscado por toda la escuela ya no hay nadie más a quien revisar-dijo Lagoona.

-No puede ser-volvió a gritar Heath esta vez agarrando el collar y lanzándolo a la pared. Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta fue que cuando lo agarro empezó a brillar el collar. Todos se quedaron callados al ver a Heath así, no fue hasta que Ghoulia hablo.

-Ahhaahh-exclamo Ghoulia señalando el collar que brillaba.

Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que la idea de que Heath había sido el último en tocar el collar, haciéndolo brillar, surco sus mentes.

Por su parte el de cabellos de fuego retrocedió de inmediato, tirando el collar en el proceso- ¿Qué…que fue eso?- expreso con sorpresa

-No puede ser como no nos dimos cuenta antes -dijo sorprendida Frankie- ¡Heath es la reencarnación de Romeo!

-Eso no puede ser verdad- hablo él- he estado con Abbey mucho tiempo y nunca había sentido ninguna conexión como la del relato

-En parte es lógico que tú seas Romeo, ya que tú elemento es fuego y Abbey es hielo. Son opuestos como las familias de Romeo y Julieta que eran enemigos- opino Dimitry-

-¿E-eso significa que yo puedo salvar a Abbey?- Heath se sintió feliz de que ya no tenían que buscar más a la reencarnación de Romeo y ahora solo faltaba que Dimitry les dijera lo que tenía que hacer para despertar a Abbey.

-Sí, aunque admito que no me lo esperaba-opino Cleo mientras las demás excepto Dimitry y Heath asentían.

-Bien entonces ¿que esperamos? Dimitry como podemos despertar a Abbey-dijo un ansioso Heath

-La forma de despertarla es por medio de las reliquias, sirven tanto para quitar la fuerza vital como para otorgarla. La energía vital es como la sangre, se repone pero si pierde mucha hay mucho peligro, por eso se hace una transfusión, con la energía vital ocurre lo mismo, es por eso que usare un hechizo similar al de Abelpara transferir parte de la energía vital de Heath al cuerpo de Abbey-dijo Dimitry.

-Hare lo que sea para que Abbey deje de sufrir –la determinación en la voz de Heath sorprendió a los presentes. Nunca antes habían visto esa parte valiente, e incluso heroica, de Heath

-¿Hay algún tipo de efecto secundario con el hechizo?-pregunto Draculaura.

-Si, como el conjuro es diferente al que uso Abel tiene efectos secundarios… bueno solo tiene uno y es que el donador de energía vital por así decirlo tiene muchas posibilidades de perder parte de la memoria.- Las palabras de Dimitry dejaron en shock a todos -No la perdería totalmente probablemente olvide todos los acontecimientos desde que llego Abel-explico.

-Heath, ¿estás seguro de quiere hacer esto? -Pregunto Frankie- Podríamos buscar alguna otra manera de sacar del coma a Abbey

-Créeme estoy seguro, no importa si olvido todo lo que ocurrió, será por el bien de Abbey-respondió muy seguro Heath. A lo cual todas se conmovieron por el sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-¿Cuánta energía seria?-pregunto Cleo.

-poca como la cuarta parte de su energía, se sentirá cansado pero la energía vital se repone con descanso-respondió Dimitry.

Dicho lo último, todos decidieron empezar debido a que tenían que buscar a Abel para detenerlo, Dimitry le explico a Heath que debía ponerse el collar y ponerle la tiara a Abbey.

-Bien lo explicare lo mejor que pueda, las reliquias tienen varios poderes, pero me avergüenza decirles que no sé como aumentar la energía vital-Dimitry desvió la mirada al suelo- Es por ello que tenemos que usar el hechizo de transferencia, pero como dije antes, es un conjuro diferente al que uso Abel por eso la pérdida de memoria que tendrá Heath. Además de que la energía se duplicara al pasar por el collar, luego pasara por la tiara y por ultimo pasara al cuerpo de Abbey es por eso que solo será la cuarta parte de tu energía, Abel no logro robar tampoco toda la magia de la tiara así que podemos usarla si no fuera así tendríamos que quitarle más energía a Heath, entienden-explico Dimitry.

-Entendemos-hablaron todas excepto Dimitry para después empezar a recitar el hechizo, Heath les pidió a todas que cuando no recordara nada ellas le recordaran todo. En aquel momento empezó a salir la energía de Heath, por medio del collar, y después entro a la tiara, donde finalmente fue depositada en el cuerpo de Abbey

Heath quedo inconsciente a pesar de que no era mucha la energía que le fue extraída. Dimitry les explico después de terminar que era normal.

Pasadas dos horas, las chicas comenzaron a ver los primeros indicios de movimiento en sus compañeros

-Miren creo que están despertando- señalo Draculaura

-Sera mejor no mencionarles nada sobre lo que ha sucedido, no sabemos cómo lo tomaran- anuncio Frankie que al igual que las demás esperaba ansiosa los resultados

 **Continuara…  
**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** qué les pareció dejen comentarios porfavor


End file.
